You caused this
by soapcrazy
Summary: this is a story based upon a few spoilers i read about ricks pregnancy and brax breaking up with her and then her loosing the baby.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes: this is just going to be a three part story based around some spoilers I just read about the whole ricky pregnancy. I hope you enjoy please review and I will be updating my other stories later this week.

Ricky's pov

It had been just over a week since I had found out about my pregnancy and not many people knew there was only kyle, nate and Bianca that knew but today was the day I was going to tell brax he deserved to know. So that's what I was going to do.

K: hey are you going to see brax today

R: yep is it ok if I go by myself

K: yeh of course are you going to tell him about the baby

R: yeh he deserves to know

K: ok well I will leave you to it, but you know were I am if you need me

R: thanks for everything kyle

K: its ok just take care of yourself

R: I will don't worry, were going to be just fine I said holding my stomach.

K: you should get going otherwise your going to be late

R: I will bye kyle

I left the house and drove the long and horibble drive to the prison were I just sat in my car for a minute before I got out the car and walked to the gate

R: Erica sharpe.

The guard nodded and let me in.

I went and sat on the bench nervously and waited it wasn't long before I saw him appear. The only difference was he didn't smile like he did all the other times. He walked closer to me and I knew something was wrong. He kissed me and sat down.

R: hey whats wrong

B: ive just been thinking a lot and I think that we should end this.

R: no stop brax, you cant break up with me

B: im sorry but I have to I see what this is doing to you ricky, its breaking your heart and I cant do that to you I love you but this is were we end

R: brax I thought we were in this for the long haul

B: we were ricky, one day I was going to ask you to marry me and we were going to have a perfect little family, but we cant you need to move on you cant wait for me and I don't want you to, I don't want you to spend the next 10 years by yourself visiting me in here every week, its unfair, you need to find someone who loves you and will look after you.

R: brax, please I love you so much, I don't want anyone else I only want you

B: ricky don't make this harder than it already is, please its already killing me

R: and you don't think his hurts me

B: I know it does and I know your going to be all stubborn about it, but please just try and understand, move on and find someone to love you and to have a family with

R: I understand but I don't think it's the right thing to do, I will wait 10 years for you because knowing at the end of it I get to spend the rest of my life with you, I know that its worth waiting, don't you get that

B: yes I get that ricky but its unfair what this is doing to you, heath told me that you collapsed after you visited me last time, do you honestly think im going to let you keep doing this to yourself. I want you to be healthy and look after yourself and if that means breaking up with you that's what I will do.

R: he shouldn't of told you about that I am fine, were meant to be in this forever brax, you cant just break up with me

B: I don't have a choice ricky, we cant be together anymore

The bells buzzed indicating our time was up

B: im sorry ricky, I hope that you get the life and the love you've always wanted and I hope that one day you can forgive me.

And with that he walked off and I just walked to the car, and I drove home, it wasn't until I got quizzed by Bianca and kyle that it really sunk in.

b: hey how did it go

R: kyle can you just leave it

b: I just wondered how he took it

R: he doesn't know

b: ricky, why didn't you tell him

R: because he broke up with me

At this point I started to crumble and started crying and Bianca came and got me before I fell to the ground.

R: he broke up with me Bianca, what am I ment to do

I said crying Bianca disnt say anything she just hugged me

B: Im sure he had his reasons

R: not good enough ones we were ment to spend our lives together Bianca, we were going to get married and have a perfect little family, he thinks I can just move on and forget about him, how am I ment to do that, when hes the one I love and the only one I want. Is not fair hes meant to love me

B: oh ricky

R: how could he do this Bianca

B: I don't know ricky, but hes an ideot

I spent most of the evening just sat crying in biancas arms.

R: I think im gonna go to bed

B: ricky its going to be ok

R: its not though is it Bianca, that's the next 10 years, hes not going to meet his child, nothing Is alright

B: it will be though it may not seem like it know but youre going to be ok

R: I know thank you

BIancas pov

H: hey where have you been

B: next door with ricky

H: is she ok

B: not really

H: why what happened

B: brax broke up with her, what was he thinking surely he had to know what this would do to her

H: he probably did, he wil have a reason you know

B: I know he will but shes pregnant heath this cant be good for her

H: shes pregnant

B: yes, she has to do this all by herself and I think she is starting to realise that its going to be hard and the stress isn't helping her, and she wont go for a check up, I think he may have just broke her heath

H: I haven't seen her yet but I know how much she loves him, so I imagine that this is killing her and that she is going to need as all to pick up the pieces because I don't think she will be able to do it by herself

B: you pretty much hit the mark, but what was he thinking heath

H: I don't know but Im going to find out, he isn't getting off lightly I can tell you that much

B: don't be to hard he might have just been doing what he thought was right he doesn't know that she is pregnant

H: oh well im going to tell him and hes going to talk to me about what he is thinking.

B: ok, just go easy

H: I cant see him for a couple of days anyway

B: ok

Heaths pov

What was my brother thinking he was ment to love ricky and going and breaking her heart just doesn't seem like him, I was going to find out why he did this because I knew it was more than what he was going to tell ricky.

Rickys pov

I was sat in myn and braxs bed just crying my eyes out it was only just starting to hit me that he had broken up with me. I couldn't believe he had done this everything seemed fine last time I visited him. I felt like killing him because he was doing this to me and he said he would never hurt me like this and hes just breaking my heart in a heart beat like its nothing. I don't know what he was thinking he was meant to love me, I guess I was wrong, the worst part was I didn't even get to tell him that I was pregnant we could have had that perfect little family if he had only given me a minute to talk before he broke up with me. I was still sat on the bed crying and it was nearly 4 in the morning, so I decided to get up and go and have some tea as I was thirsty. I sat at the kitchen table in a complete daze until 7 when kyle came in.

K: hey how long have you been here

R: a few hours

K: did you get any sleep

R: not really I was to busy thinking about yesterday

K: what happened yesterday ricky

R: he broke up with me

K: did you tell him about the pregnancy

R: he didn't give me chance to

K: oh, r u still going to keep it

R: I don't know kyle can you stop asking these stupid questions, I need time to think and as I cant do that here im going out I said grabbing my coat.

I walked down to the beach and just sat there thinking about everything when I felt a hand on my shoulder and someone sit down next to me.

H: hey how you doin

R: not good, why did he do this heath

H: I don't know ricky, but im going to find out

R: theres no point heath its over

H: you cant give up ricky

R: im not giving up he said its over heath I cant change that and neither can you.

H: do you not remember what you told me

R: not really

H: you said that as long as you love each other that should be enough and with everything you have been through you should be stronger and love each other more

R: that doesn't work though I only said that at your wedding regarding the cheating this is nothing like that

H: it should though because ive seen the way you two look at each other like nothing else in the world matters other than how you feel, what happened to that couple

R: I guess we just got lost with everything that happened with brax getting put in prison

H: exactly I don't think your over ricky and I don't think brax thinks it is eather, I just think hes trying to do the right thing by you

R: what by dumping his pregnant girlfriend. I shut my mouth after I realised what I had said

R: im sorry I should of told you that

H: its fine I already knew Bianca told me

R: oh

H: he will regret breaking up with you

R: what if he doesn't, what if he really just doesn't want me

H: that's the thing though ricky, he does want you, everytime something has happened you've always found your way back to each other

R: I don't know if we can this time

H: you can you always do the love that you feel for each other out ways any other you will feel for anyone, you know hes the one for you and you also know that you wont moving on anytime soon because of how you feel about him.

R: I suppose but its 10 years heath

H: it may not be, he could get this appeal he has been asking for

R: heath please

H: im sorry I was just trying to help

R: I know and im grateful, but I just need time, I need to think about everything and what I am going to do

H: ok, but just remember you can always come and talk to me.

R: I know I just need to think about what I am going to do about this baby

H: are you going to keep it

R: I was, I just don't know anymore

H: I understand but just remember that this little baby is all brax has ever wanted and your finally giving him that.

R: heath please I don't want to hear about him

H: ok ill leave you to it.

Heath left me on the beach with my thoughts and I sat there for about another 20 mins before I went to the hospital to see nate.

R: hey I think im ready

N: ok come on then

He took me to a room and closed all the curtains and brought the ultra sound machine closer.

N: are you sure

R: yes please just do it

N: ok this gel is going to be cold

He put the gel on and moved the ultra sound machine around my stomach. The whole time all you could here was the pounding heart of my baby. I knew what I wanted to do know, I couldn't kill this little baby it is all I ever wanted it just came at a bad time and instead of being a happy time it turned into a nightmare and this isn't how I wanted it. This is not what I wanted.

N: your keeping it aren't you he said smiling

R: how'd you guess

N: by the smile that just appaeared on your face, it's the right thing to do.

R: I know

N: ok so everything sounds alright but im going to book you in for a full check up just incase because I don't want anything to happen, but until then take it easy and don't stress yourself out

R: that's a bit hard seen as my boyfriend just broke up with me and left me pregnant and alone

N: your not alone, you have all the braxtons and you can always come and talk to me.

R: I know I just don't know how to do this by myself I always thought that when I had kids there would be someone there to help me.

N: you will learn I saw you with josh

R: thanks, im going to get off I think I need to go sort a few things out

I went home to find all the braxtons sat in the living room waiting for me.

Heath was the first to speak

H: so what are you going to do

R: im going to keep it, but Im going to need you all to help because I cant do this by myself

B: we would love to help, its our little niece or nephew

R: but you have to go easy on brax when you see him because this isn't his fault and I don't want him to feel guilty

B: ricky he should feel guilty he doesn't know what this has done to you

R: he was doing what he thought was right I don't understand it and I wont forgive him, but it was his choice and I am sure he is hurting just as much as I am, because this is killing me.

B: we know but you don't have to be strong not here not with us

R: thanks but im ok, I just need time to adjust because this isn't what I wanted or planned, I didn't think he would do this to me and he has so I need to find away to be ok with this and to not be broken.

B: I understand but if you need us you know where we are

Authors Notes: please review and tell me what you think xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes: so im sorry for not updating I will try and do some this weekend as I only have one exam left yay. I hope you enjoy and please review.

Heaths pov:

Me and my brothers were going to the jail today to find out why brax broke uo with ricky. We walked into the prison and sat down.

B: this all looks pretty serious

H: yeh it is mate rickys a mess why did you do it

B: have a seat its time we all faced a few facts. I don't know what the lawyers have been telling you but the appeal is going now where

K: its no reason to give up on the women tht you love, if you actually do love her

B: of course I love her. You ideot why do you think I am doing this

C: your not making any sense

B: im being transferred casey I don't know when or where to they wont tell me. But I will not have ricky wasting her life waiting around for me

K: don't you think that should be her decision, atleast let us tell her whats going on

H: mate if you don't explain it to her shes going to hate you

B: I know and I know im asking a lot wanting you to keep it quiet but I have to do this right and I need to know that you keep an eye on her you make sure she ok because you blokes is all shes got, have I got your word

H: yeh

Kyle and casey nodded there head.

B: thanks I guess this is goodbye

H: what no they have to tell us where you are adventually

B: no they don't

C: they cant stop us visiting you

B: I can you've all got lives responsabilities heath mate you've got a great wife there you put your energy into that

H: what that's it your just cutting us loose

B: yeh I am, look after your selfs fellas

We drove back and went to angelos

H: we should of told him about the baby

C: hes already in a world of pain

K: what do we do know do we tell ricky we went to see him

H: we promised brax we would keep our mouths shut so that's what were gonna do. It will be alright case

C: how, we don't even know where there sending him

H: I know but it his call. So how about we stop feeling sorry for ourselfes and think about ricky

We arrived home to find ricky packing her bags

H: hey whats going on

R: im moving out, me and brax are over and I need to move on

C: were are you going to go

R: I don't know but its not your problem any more me and my baby are going to be fine

K: your keeping it

R: yes

C: you cant leave your family know

R: I cant ask you to keep this from your brother

H: well sort it

R: r u sure

K: yes your family 3 braxtons and a baby what can go wrong

R: thank you

They all came out about 10 minutes later saying bye and disappearing to there own places or going to work.

Ricky's pov

It was now the evening and I had spoke to Bianca a few times and she had sent me home and sid that I couldn't be working so I came home and sat down that's when I noticed I was bleeding. I started to panick so walked over to heath and biancas knocked on the door.

R: guys

H: whats wrong

R: im bleeding

H: come on lets take you to the hospital

We drove to the hospital and Bianca saw Hannah

B: we need a doctor she said to Hannah

H: whats wrong

B: rickys bleeding

H: ricky whats happening

R: im pregnant and im bleeding

H: how far along

R: about 2 months

H: ok lay down and ill go and get a doctor

R: heath will you ring kyle please because nates with him and I don't want everyone to know

HE: yeh of course I will

B: its going to be ok

R: what if its not I spent so long thinking I didn't want this baby and now that I do I may be loosing it.

B: try not to think the worst ricky

R: I know but I need to be prepared for the worst

B:ok

Nate came walking in

N: hey im going to check the babys heart beat and then were going down for an ultra sound

R: ok

H: this maybe cold

He placed it on my stomach and was searching for a heartbeat and there was nothing for a few seconds. That's when the pounding started and everybody took a breath of relief

R: is it meant to sound like that

N: yes its perfectly fine but we need to go for an ultra sound to check theres nothing else wrong but your baby is healthy

R: could I still loose it

N: it's a possibity but lets not think the worst

R: ok

We went down to the ultra sound room and luckily everything was fine. We went back to tell Bianca and heath

R: everythings fine

B: so why is this happening

N: it sometimes does and it goes by itself

R: so can I go home

N: no I want to keep you in for the night to make sure everythings alright and if it is you can go home

B: I told you everything would be alright

R: I know its just with everything that's happened

B: your baby is fine you don't need to worry and brax is an ideot but he needs to know

R: he doesn't he ended it and he wont let me see him anyway

B: I know he did but he loves you.

H: ill tell her, heath said walking in

R: tell me what

H: brax dumped you because he is being transferred prisons and he doesn't know were they are sending him and he doesn't want you to just wait around for him, he also isn't telling us were he is going. So we dint know were he is and were not going to find out.

I was know crying

R: why didn't you tell me earlier

H: because he told us not to, but you deserve to know

R: thank you, but I don't wanna talk about him anymore

B: ricky

R: no he dumped me, im mad that he could just dump me like I mean nothing and Im angry that hes not going to be part of this childs life for the next 10 years.

B: I know your angry, but It cant be easy for him either

That's when nate came walking in

N: hey how are you feeling

R: im ok

N: well im going home for the night ill check on you in the morning and the you can go home but you will need to rest

R: ok thank you

I woke up in the morning to all the braxtons sat next to my bed asleep Biancas head on heaths shoulder and casey and kyle in the chairs next to him.

Casey was the first to wake followed by Bianca who woke heath and he woke kyle

B: how are you feeling

R: better the pains gone

N: morning, ive got to check the babys heart beat and the you can go home

Everyone was about to leave

R: you don't have to leave you know

B: we thought you might want the privacy

R: no come back here

They all came back and sat in the chairs

N: theyre it is nate said showing everyone the baby that was know on the ultra sound machine.

Everyone was smiling and Bianca was nearly crying, I think this reminded her a lot of rocco

N: so everything seems fine so you can go home but just ring me if anthing happens

R: thank you

Bianca and heath took me back to the Braxton household. Bianca and heath left me to go have a shower and change.

Heaths pov

H: I have an idea

B: ok what is this idea

H: well theres two I think firstly we should do ricky a baby room and secondly im going to go the lawyer because he will know where brax is

B: the first ones a good idea but the second are you sure

H: no, but im going to find him to tell him about ricky being pregnant

B: ok , you go do that and I will look after ricky

H: ok bye

I drove to the lawyers and ask for braxs

L: how can I help you heath

H: I was wondering if you knew what prison brax was at

L: I do but

H: don't give me that its important please

L: ok, but what can be so important

H: his girlfriends pregnant and he needs to know

L: oh let me go get the paper work

H: thank you

He had been transferred to a central jail about 2 hours from summerbay.

I drove there and asked to see brax and they took me to a room and then brought brax in

B: heath I told you not to find me and to not come and see me

H: I know, but this is important

B: is everyone alright he said with a panicked voice

H: yes theyre fine but rickys not

B: what happened

H: shes pregnant 2 months I said getting the ultra sound picture out my pocket

He didn't speak

B: oh god im such an ideot

H: yes you are, she started bleeding yesterday

B: what

H: she fine and so is that baby

B: ok good, but you cant tell her were I am please

H: brax

B: no heath I don't want my child growing up knowing me as the guy in prison, please

H: ok

B: one thing tho can you keep coming back and giving me pictures and things

H: of course I will.

B: thank you and another thing, make sure this baby knows its loved

H: we will

B: thank you

H: you're an ideot brax

B: I know but I didn't know she was pregnant. But this is for the best you all know that

H: I know, I will come back in a few weeks.

B: thank you

I drove home and found Bianca talking to ricky

H: hey can I talk to my wife a minute please

R: of course

They left nad my phone started ringing but I dint know the number.

R: hello

B: im sorry was all he said to start with

R: brax

B: yeh its me im sorry for everything

R: its ok were are you

B: I cant tell you beause you will come find me and you need to move on. But look after yourself and the baby, I know your going to be a great mother and everyone will love our baby just like I do, I will come find you when I get out but until then look after this baby and make sure it knows its loved by everyone including its dad and with that he hung up.

Bianca came walking in and I was crying my eyes out at the table

B: ricky whats happned

R: brax

B: what do you mean

R: he just rang me he knows about the baby and said to make sure its loved and he will come and find me when he gets out

B; oh ricky

R: no it's a good thing I can move on with my life and get on with everything


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Notes: I am sorry for not updating in a few days I got a bit stuck as to where I wanted to go with this story. But I think I know now so here goes I hope you enjoy.

Ricky's pov:

I was know 8 months pregnant and to be honest I was starting to struggle because the realisation that I was going to do this by myself was finally kicking in and it was starting to terrify me because I don't want to be one of those mums that doesn't have time for there child, I want to be a good mum and look after my baby. Which I had recently found out is a boy, and it wasn't only me that was excited the boys were as well knowing they were going to be having a little nephew. Today was the day we were finishing the baby's room. It was right next door to mine and braxs next door to Casey's, which he wanted because he wants to help out.

I walked into the kitchen after showering and changing.

R: are you ready to decorate this room then

H: yes, how do you want it boss

R: well, the wall opposite the door I want a baby blue wall with his name above the crib and then the wall opposite that I want a picture wall full of pictures. And the rest baby blue and you know where all the furniture Is going right.

H: yes I do.

R: get to it then

H: yes boss

He walked off and into the baby room and I had some breakfast and followed him.

H: what you doing in here

R: ive come to help

H: no you haven't, your pregnant your not helping know go find something else to do.

R: like what

H: I don't know my wife and daughter are down on the beach go hang around with them for the day

R: but I want to help decorate

H: well I don't so shoo.

R: thanks, I guess I will go down to the beach

I walked out the door and down along to the beach to see Bianca and darcy building sand castles.

B: hey what you doing down here

R: oh god your not going to kick me off the beach are you

B: no she said laughing why would I do that

R: your husband shooed me out and wont let me help

B: oh she said laughing

R: its not funny I wanted to help

B: he will do a perfect job this is his nephew and the only miniature brax he may ever get, so hes just being protective.

R: I know, I just want to be able to help, I feel so useless

B: you wont in another month so be grateful and just relax it will do you some good

R: I suppose im just so use to doing everything by myself

B: you don't need to anymore were all here for you

R: I know, but your not brax

B: I know were not but that was his choice

R: I know, but I just want him back, im worried I cant do this without him, it scares me Bianca, this isn't what I wanted, I wat him stood next to me helping me not doing this alone.

B: I know you do but hes not coming back ricky, he really is gone for a while and we need to be strong, and you can do this, you don't need brax and your not alone you have us and we will always be here no matter what happens.

R: thank you, what are your plans for today

B: well were going to build a sandcastle and then go shopping, but we don't have to if you don't feel upto it

R: no I would love to, does darcy need some new uniform and shoes

B: she certainly does, come on then darce lets go get you changed.

D: coming

We went home and I walked I into the bedroom to see how it was coming along.

R: hey hows it going

H: good but it would be better if you left me to it

R: im sorry im leaving

H: good, bye

R: bye I said laughing

D: aunt ricky mum says are you ready.

R: yeh of course I am sweetheart, I was just talking to your grumpy dad

D: he is pretty grumpy isn't he

R: yeh he keeps telling me to go away

D: he must be busy

R: hes painting my babys room

D: oh well its going to look pretty if daddy does it

R: do you think so

D: yes I do, come on before mum starts moaning at me for taking so long. She grabbed my hand and started pulling me. That's when I felt a sharp kicky in my stomach, it was quite powerful and kind of hurt.I stopped dead and grabbed my stomach.

D: are you ok aunt ricky.

R: yeh hes just having a bit of a kick around in there

I carried on walking and got in the front seat of biancas car with darcy in the back

B: what took you guys so long

D: blame aunt ricky

R: thanks darcy

D: its true

Bianca was know laughing.

B: what were you doing ricky

I grabbed her hand and put it on my stomach and moved it around until she felt these powerful kicks.

B: hes one strong baby

R: he certainly is

Bianca turned the car on and started driving

B: hes definatly a Braxton, no hiding from that is there

R: not really, but I don't think im going to call him Braxton

B: why

R: because hes my baby boy and it would just be better because brax isn't coming back

B: it will kill the boys if you don't call him Braxton

R: I know that's why im stuck

B: its up to you, but you cant run away from brax because he is going to be in this baby and I know this is killing you, him not being here with you.

R: I know I cant run, but it would be nice to, to just forget all that has happened, to just go back and not have git with brax

B: you don't mean that

R: I do because if we hadn't of got together I wouldn't be sat here heartbroken and 8 months pregnant

B: yes but you wouldn't have this baby if it wasn't for him and I know that If you could do this all over again you would because you love him so much and the time that you had together meant everything to you.

R: I guess

B: don't I guess you know im right and you know that as soon as he gets out he will be coming to you first and you will get back together

R: the thing is though Bianca we wont because I don't want him to come running back to me he messed up big time and he needs to pay for that and I am so mad at him that I don't love him and I don't want to

B: ricky

R: don't he broke up with me and caused this so he doesn't deserve to be part of my life anymore but if he wants to be with his child he can but it may be to late Bianca its ten years. So don't go all judgmental on me because I don't need this Bianca. He ruined this not me.

B: ok, I didn't mean to upset you

R: I know you didn't im just mad and upset I didn't mean to snap at you

B: its ok, you are 8 months pregnant it is fairly undertstandable especially with everything that has gone on aswell. Anyway were nearly there what do you need anyway

R: just some clothes and a baby swing. What do you need

B: just uniform for darcy

R: ok so we shouldn't be to long

B: no not really come on then

We all got out and went shopping we must have been there 3 hours it was really tiring to say I was 8 months pregnant. I guees it was time to go home and see how my baby boys bedroom was coming along.

We walked in the house to see all the braxtons sat on the sofa kyle with phoebe and the other two sat alone just talking to each other.

R: hey

C: hey

H: do you want to see it

R: of course

K: it looks good you will love it

R: ok come on then

We walked towards the room with everyone following. Heath opened the door. And the wall was painted baby blue with leo Braxton hung on the wall above his bed. And then on the opposite wall was a whole wall full of pictures with the word love in the middle surrounded by pictures of me brax and every Braxton even my scan pictures and heath and Biancas wedding.

R: heath this is amazing I said crying

Casey came walking towards me

C: oh ricky you don't have to cry.

R: I know its just so amazing

C: it is and this room is going to be filled with so many memories

R: yeh it is hopefully good ones

C: they will be. Come on he said pulling me in for a hug.

R: thank you

H; its ok it's the least we can do

H: come on he said hugging me that's when everyone decided to hug me.

Where going to look after you and this baby no matter what happens and we will always be here, ricky. Now come on lets go get a drink. We all went and sat round the table and just had a bit of a chat


End file.
